Маг
Маг - заклинатель специализирующийся в нанесении быстрого и сильного уроном и площадным заклинаниям. Его изначальная роль в группе на низких уровнях - нанесение урона и контроль противника используя заклинание "Превращение", временно превращающего гуманоидов и животных в безобидных существ. На максимальных уровнях роль мага расширяется, так как тяжело одержать победу в большинстве боёв без использования заклинаний "Антимагия", "Снятие проклятия" или "Чарокрад". Польза магов ещё и в том, что они могут создавать магическую пищу и воду, телепортироваться в крупные города и открывать туда порталы для членов группы или рейда. В PvP маг атакует с расстояния и использует защитные заклинания что бы избежать получения урона в бою. Так же обладают широким спектром возможностей для контроля противника. Его основные характеристики - интеллект, выносливость, сила заклинаний, критический удар, меткость и скорость чтения заклинаний (приоритет характеристик меняется в зависимости от роли мага). Происхождение Маги, наиболее часто встречающиеся из чародеев, распространены по всему Азероту. Они сосредоточены на магии сотворения и изменения, чаще всего с целью уничтожить противника или помочь союзникам. Such beings can приобрести фамильяра, который являясь обыкновенным животным получает новые силы и становится магическим существом призываемым для того, чтобы служить и помогать магу, while others choose to become focused mages. (Such beings can obtain a familiar, which is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a mage, while others choose to become focused mages) Маги настолько хорошо разбираются в течениях тайных энергий, что могу с высокой эффективностью противостоять большинству заклинаний. Искусный маг, который посвятил себя и имеет врождённую склонность к одной из школ специализации, становится более защищённым. Тут стоит добавить, что маги выбирают либо школу призыва, либо школу превращений как более предпочтительную, и творят заклинания своей избранной школы. Маги Кирин-Тора первыми постигли заклинания базирующиеся на элементах огня и льда. Маги известны также тем, что в состоянии призывать элементалей, обычно это водяные элементали, но они могут с равным успехом призывать и земляных, и воздушных, и огненных элементалей. Величайшим из когда-либо живших смертных магов была Королева Азшара , которая жива и поныне. Фактически, она уже, скорее всего, не смертна. Первыми известными магами на Азероте были эльфы жившие на берегах Колодца Вечности и использовавшие его энергию вплоть до разрушения Колодца и изганния Высших эльфов. Истоки Раннюю цивилизацию Кальдореев определила непосредственная манипуляция с магией, выкачиваемой из Колодца Вечности, создавшей и поддерживающей их общество. Постоянное использование Колодца Саргераса и Пылабщего Легиона и их прибытие привело к крупной войне, известной как Война Древних. Война имела серьёзные последствия для всех, не смотря на то, что смертные расы победили, объединив свои силы. Калимдор был разрушен, и бурлящий, бушующий ядовитыми испарениями морской поток хлынул в освободившееся пространство, где ранее находился Колодец Вечности. В результате этого Великого Раскола воды Колодца проникли в атмосферу и излили магию по всему миру. Это событие побудило ночных эльфов отказаться от использования тайной магией и принять призыв Малфуриона Ярости Бури к практике друидизма. Многие Высокорожденные не приняли это предложение и стали добровольными изгнанниками отплыв в Лордерон , где в итоге основали своё собственное королевство Кель'Талас и стали Высшими эльфами. Когда их королевство было атаковано троллями Зул'Амана, Высшие эльфы согласились обучить сто человек искусству магии в обмен на военную помощь от народа Аратора. От этих двух рас тайное искусство начало распространение меж других рас во всём Азероте. Даларан Once students of the Conjurers of Azeroth, this new order of Mages had been forced to discover untapped magical forces to command in their war against the ruthless orcs. Хотя мастера сих искусств, Кудесники, павшие во время Первой Войны, были неподготовлены к трудностям войны. Дабы не разделить такую же участь в будущем, Маги перешли на образ жизни одинаково закаляющий душу и тело, таким образом посвящая себя владению более агрессивным и разрушительным волшебством. В своей ли сватая святых, Аметистовой Цитадели в Даларане, в многочисленных ли сражениях в Лордероне, Маги были решительны в своих усилиях защищая людей; но они передали свою силу и тайны магии новому поколению, не имевшему никакого представления об ужасах войны или необходимости самоконтроля. Эти юные маги начали практиковать магию для собственной пользы, а не ради исполнения долга перед своими сородичами. В то время как их силы росли, маги становились все более высокомерными и все больше отдалялись от остальных людей. Второй город-государство Аратора, Даларан, был построен севернее Cтрома. Многие юные волшебники покинули ограничивавшие их границы Cтрома и отправились в Даларан, где они надеялись получить свободу в использовании заклинаний. Эти маги использовали свои силы, чтобы создать зачарованные башни Даларана, и с головой погрузились в исследования. Через много лет, когда над Далараном и самими магами нависла угроза уничтожения, город был перенесён в Нордскол. Теперь онв парит над Лесом Хрустальной Песни и управляется Кирин-Тором. The Kirin Tor are quick to recognized fellow mages as allies where outsiders must do more to prove themselves. Знаменитые маги в Истории WoW * Эгвин * Антонидас * Азшара * Эрбаг * Джайна Праудмур * Кель'тас Солнечный Скиталец * Кел'Тузад (сейчас Лич) * Кадгар * Крас * Медив * Ниелас Аран * Ронин Расы Следующие расы могут быть магами: Альянс * Воргены * Гномы * Дренеи * Дворфы * Люди * Ночные эльфы Орда * } Гоблины * Нежить * Орки * Тролли * Эльфы крови Вооружение и Броня Оружие доступное магам: посохи, кинжалы, одноручные мечи и жезлы. Вновь созданные маги умеют пользоваться только посохами и жезлами; позже они могут обучиться владению кинжалами и одноручными мечами у экспертов по оружию в любых столицах своей фракции. Жезлы занимают ячейку для оружия дальнего боя и имеют режим автоматической стрельбы, и не требуют боеприпасов. Маги могут носить только тканевую броню. Для магов типично собирать вещи с силой заклинаний, которая помогает усилить наносимый урон. Интеллект - главная характеристика, которой игроки должны руководствоваться, так как мана необходима для всех заклинаний. Меткость и критический удар заклинаний не менее важны игрокам ближе к максимальным уровням. Дух так же полезен для рейдов на максимальных уровнях, но ситуационно. Маги, специализирующиеся в тайных искусствах, сочетают необычайно высокое количество интеллекта и 100% восстановление маны (посредством талантов, Магического доспеха и символов). Это очень поможет в рейдах на максимальных уровнях для управления маной. Так же не помешает выносливость, но в разумных пределах. Заклинания Маги обладают широким выбором заклинаний, которые делятся на три школы: Тайная магия, Огонь и Лед. Огонь и Лед - элементальные школы и большинство заклинаний этих школ наносят урон. Тайная магия - школа чистой энергии, и здесь есть одновременно как боевые, так и утилитарные заклинания. Заклинания Огня - главным образом заклинания наносящие урон, включая как заклинания прямого урона по одной цели, так и площадные заклинания. Помимо этого, некоторые огненные заклинания после поподания в цель, наносят небольшой урон за время, а при специализации в этой области у огненных заклинаний появляются оглушающие, ошеломляющие и дезориентирующие эффекты. Для огненных заклинаний характерен больший исходящий урон, чем у заклинаний Льда и Тайной магии, но и уровень создаваемой угрозы у них выше. Эффекты оглушения, ошеломления и дезориентации огненных заклинаний имеют меньший шанс сработать, также как и меньшую продолжительность действия, чем замедляющие эффекты ледяных заклинаний, тем самым уравновешивая высокий урон. Заклинания Льда так же применяют для нанесения урона как по одной цели, так и по определённой области, но с акцентом на эффект замедления и сковывания. Почти все заклинания Льда обладают сковывающими или замораживающими эффектами, которые частично или полностью останавливают врага. Это включает замораживание на месте (сковывание, root) или замедление скорости передвижения (замедление, snare). Специализация в магии льда дает возможность улучшить эти сковывающие эффекты и увеличивают исходящий урон до приемлемого уровня. Заклинания Льда помогают магу использовать кайтинг в качестве боевой тактики. Заклинания Тайной магии прежде всего утилитарные заклинания, хотя есть несколько непосредственно наносящих урон заклинаний, включая очень полезное площадное заклинание "Чародейский взрыв". Заклинания Тайной магии позволяют магу снимать проклятия, контролировать противника, поглощать урон, телепортировать себя или других в столицы, замедлять падение, прерывать чтение вражеских заклинаний, повышать игрокам интеллект, заключать ману в драгоценные камни чтобы позже её использовать, наколдовывать пищу и воду для себя и других, и исполнять много других полезных ролей которые дают магам определённые привилегии. Из этих трёх, то что касаемо нанесения урона, Огонь лучше подходит для подземелий или для группы в PvE, где, скорее всего, будет танк и маг сможет сосредоточится только на нанесении урона, меньше заботясь о том, что будет атакован. Магия Льда, вероятно, будет лучше для большинства других сценариев, включая выполнение заданий соло и PvP, потому что, хоть наносимый урон и ниже, возможность замедлить и остановить противника, а так же возможность защититься от получаемого урона - единственная вещь компенсирующая хлипкость мага. Тайная магия является более ситуативной, так как в не так много атакующих заклинаний, как в школах Огня и Льда. Заклинания Тайной магии некоторая смесь возможностей Огня и Льда. Заклинания на максимальных уровнях Для магов ближе к концу деревьев таланта существует выбор. Маги, практикующие магию Льда получают возможность призывать Элементаля воды, которые некоторое время борется на его стороне; расширяются возможности контроля противника. У выбравших Тайную магию в арсенале появляется заклинание замедляющее как передвижение, так и скорость применения умений и способностей противником, что крайне эффективно в PvP; помимо этого, можно получить сильное атакующее заклинания мгновенного действия. Огонь дарует своим последователям использовать "Дыхание дракона" которое помимо нанесения урона дезориентирует противников; не менее полезно заклинание "Живая бомба" которое при завершение времени своего действия наносит урон не только цели, но и всем окружающим ещё противникам. С выходом дополнения Wrath of the Lich King, маги на 80-м уровне получили новое заклинание "Зеркальное изображение". Оно создаёт 3 копии заклинателя которые атакуют противника, однако наносят меньший урон и имеют меньшее количество здоровья. Заклинания Льда используемые копиями замедляют скорость передвижения противника. Количество копий можно довести до 4 посредством символа. Таланты Таланты магов делятся на 3 категории, которые отражают 3 основных типа заклинаний. Описание ролей в которых специализируются маги, выбирая какое-либо дерево талантов, описаны ниже. Тайная магия Дерево талантов Тайной магии, при должном распределении талантов, даёт такой же прирост DPS, какой будет у ффб-билда (где основной является атакующее заклинание "Стрела ледяного огня"). Основным плюсом здесь является лучшая мана-эффективность и улучшенное восстановление маны. Огонь Огонь сфокусирован на DPS и в целом увеличивает наносимый урон с помощью талантов, особенно при критических ударах. Большинство талантов этой ветки служат одной цели - увеличить силу огненных заклинаний, обеспечивая небольшим (но эффективным) средством выживания. С появлением Арен и устойчивости магия Огня в PvP стала непопулярна из-за того, что заклинания этого типа полагаются на шанс критического удара и малой мобильности (из-за долгого произнесения заклинаний). Лёд Заклинания Льда специализируются на контроле и сдерживании противников различными замораживающими эффектами, подходящими для кайтинга, а так же мощные возможности для нанесения урона по области. Это самый мана-эффективный выбор. Это, а вместе с тем и лучшая выживаемость дарованная талантами в этом дереве, делает Лёд самым популярным для выполнения заданий и в PvP. Однако в плане нанесения урона магия Льда проигрывает огненной и тайной магии. Эта разница становится очень заметной в рейдах на 25 человек. Средства для построения деревьев талантов можно найти на Official Blizzard site, Wowhead, ThottBot, WorldofWar.se Многие маги с сильной математической базой матечатичесски высчитали "лучшие" билды для различных ролей; это называется теорикрафтингом (theorycrafting). Для получения дополнительной информации см. Теорикрафт магов. Возможности на максимальных уровнях PvP Разное Смотрите также Сноски Внешние ссылки